Magick Element Wikia
Magick Element is a Bukkit (a commonly used Minecraft multiplayer server) plugin, which allows magicks into Minecraft game world. When playing with this plugin, players collect resources with element, write down incredible spells in a book. They sacrifice elemental materials for spell power, open the magick book and unleash the power of power, which shocks every living things in this cubic world. Magick Element is open source, having its repository maintained on GitHub. Its master branch is maintained by aegistudio. Any one could customize this plugin in source level, inspect the source code if they feel there're malicious code in it, or study plugin development from the code if they feel doubted about the implementation of some stuff in this plugin. __TOC__ Typo? Magick versus Magic? Definitely no!!!! Read http://magick.wikia.com/wiki/Magick. Why I use Magick instead of Magic is when we refer to magic, it is something to do illusion. But magick is not illusion(see http://magic.wikia.com/wiki/Introduction_to_Magic), it is real and actual, and changing the Minecraft world! How to play? I have to say it's not hard at all to learn to use magick. You just need to spend 2 minutes watching the video on the right, or read How to play article on this wiki. Why should I use this plugin? Magick Element will satisfy a server host if he want some magickal power into his server that will make his player feeling curious and fun about his server. Players would seek fun from hunting element from various items in the world, writing their dream magick book that would work as they intended. They will be attracted when they find they could open a cauldron just like opening a chest, and the cauldron even will begin to forge when they place a fire under it. They will feel helpful when magick power strongly aid them in their battle. Minecraft has never been so fun! If the host want to customize the rule about how much element power is in a item, and what kinds of spells can the players use, this plugin also provides complete flexibility for customizing just in configuration! (However, to customize these rules correctly, you should read corresponding topics in this wiki.) What is this wiki about? Although this wiki provides basic tutorials for a folk player to play, its main body is plugin features and configuration tutorials. Which means is mainly intended for a server owner or an operator to study and configure this plugin. (So you won't find an answer to what a specific spell can do or how could I find a specific element on this wiki, sorry. ) It's warmly welcomed to help me complete this wiki. It would be better if you have programming experience and could understand what my code is talking about. Contact The developer of this plugin is also the author of this wikia. You could contact the developer when you find something wrong with this plugin, get some constructive idea, or feel bewildered about the configuration. #Issue on github: MagickElement Issue #Tweet on twitter: AEGISTUDIO #Contact me on MCBBS: CustomStuff #Contact me if you have a QQ/QICQ: 1910567646 I'll be always waiting for your opinion. Category:Browse Category:Tutorial